My Story: The Amy Rose Chronicals
by xxLeahTheHedgehogxx
Summary: Few years ago, a terrible accident happened to Shadow because of Sonic. Now out to fulfill her dreams, Amy tries to get over the past. But what happens when the unexcepted happens? Will Amy be able to handle it? Part 2 to My Life As Shadow The Hedgehog!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**Flashback:**_

"_DON'T LEAVE ME!" _

_"WERE NOT LETTING YOU DO THIS!" _

_"THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAYY!" _

_"Don't do this, man! We can help you! Were your friends!" _

_"Shadow, man! You have to stop! Listen to me!" _

_"Shadow…..please don't do this" _

_"I have to, Amy. Its for the best. Im sorry, everyone. Please forgive me. And Amy, I lefted something on your front door. Im sorry everything had to be this way. Goodbye everyone" _

_"SHADOWWWWWWWWW!"_ and that was the last I ever saw Shadow. I laid on the ground motionless. I couldn't believe what I just saw. Shadow actually jumped off the cliff. He-he's dead. He finally killed himself. After he jumped off the cliff, I got up and look down at the water. I wanted to jump in there and save him, but there's no way that I would survive, either. I just have to face the facts that my Shadow is dead. Silver, Blaze, Cosmo, and Tails all walked towards me, in tears. They tried to confort me, telling me that everything will be ok. No, everything will not be ok. Because of what Sonic and his friends did to Shadow, Shadow was humiliated, embarrassed, and hurt. And therefore causing Shadow to commit suicide. After we lefted the cliff, we all went our separate ways home, withour saying a word. As I was walking home, I rememeber what Shadow said to me before he jumped

"_Amy, I lefted something on your front door" _I walked as quickly as I could home, to see what Shadow lefted on my front door. When I arrived at the front door, I found flowers on my front door, and a note. The note said this:

_Dear Amy Rose, Thank you for everything, and thank you for making my life worth living. But, I must go, and im not returning, ever. Before I leave, I want to tell you that I love you so much. Our love will live on forever. Maybe we'll meet again, some day. Love, Shadow the Hedgehog. _I dropped the note, I was too upset to look at it more. I picked up the flowers and the note, and went inside. I set the note down on my coffee table, and put the flowers in a vase filled with water, and went up to my room. I jumped on my bed, and laid on my stomach and began to cry.

* * *

><p>Today is the last day of school, and I have unfinished businsse to take care of. I walked through the double door of my school and looked for Sonic and my old friends. I started speed walking in the hallway, pushing everyone that was in my way. I wanted to show Sonic and his friends how pissed I was at them. Eventually, I found them by Sonic's locker. I put my hands in a fist, walked up to Sonic, and punched him in the face. Sonic fell hard on the ground, and looked at me.<p>

"What was that for?" wondered Sonic

"Because of you guys, Shadow jumped off the cliff, and he died! I hope you guys feel proud of yourselves!" I yelled

"So, Shadow did my favor. That's awesome" laughed Sonic. I slapped Sonic

"That's NOT awesome" I screamed. Everyone looked towars where I was at. They all looked shocked, including my old friends. "You guys are so immature! Video taping me and Shadow having sex. Yeah, Sonic, real mature of you! This is why I broke up with you, your so fucking stupid and immature, and you just prove to me that you are stupid and immature. You would always say that you're a man, well your not a man. You're a boy, a little stupid boy. Unlike you, Shadow was a lover, never a fighter. He was mature and smart, and never caused drama. And he loved me for me, not for my body. I felt free around him, and I love him." Then, I looked at the crowd of people looking "Yeah I said it! I love Shadow the Hedgehog, and im not ashamed of it either!" Then, I looked at my old friends "And im glad that were not friends anymore. I don't care if im not popuar anymore. I got real friends. Silver, Blaze, Tails, you guys are my real friends. You guys are just as stupid and mean just like Sonic." Then, I turned back to Sonic, "Your so pathetic, I swear. I hope you all rot in hell" then I walked away. Eveybody is still shocked about what I said. I meant every single word I said. Someone grabbed my hand from behind

"Amy, don't be like that. We-we was just playing around" it was Rouge. I pushed her away from me

"I don't care!" I yelled. She backed away from me. "I don't wanna talk to you guys ever again. I can never forgive you guys." Then I walked away from the bat. I wasn't finished with them, yet. I went to the principal's office and told him everything, about me and Shadow dating, about me and Shadow's first time, about what Sonic and his friends did to us, and what happened to Shadow at the end. Few mintues later, Sonic, his friends, Silver, Blaze, and Tails were all called down to the principal's office. The principal told Sonic and his friends that their going to the police station for more questioning, and me, Silver, Blaze, and Tais had to come along with them so we can tell them about what happen. The principal said that were not in trouble, but Sonic and his friends are. So Sonic and his friends were hand cuffed and we all were sent to the police station. We arrived there, and me, Silver, Blaze, and Tails was the first ones up. We was sitting down, and we was in front of a detective. He was asking us all sorts of questions, then finally it was Sonic and his friend's turn. An hour later, they came out and they told me, Silver, Blaze, and Tails that we can leave, and that Sonic and his friends are going to jail. But, we had to go to court first.

* * *

><p>Few days later, it was time for us to go to court. The judge asked us questions, like how did Shadow died, why did Shadow killed himself, was anyone else invovled in it. Then the judge asked Sonic and his friends some questions, like why did they do that, were they planning on doing something else to Shadow if he didn't die, and other questions. Hours went by, and Sonic and his friends were sent to jail. I went home, and laid down on my bed, thinking about Shadow. I really miss him, and I want him back in my arms again. I wish that me and Shadow can reunite one day<p>

**_End Of Flashback_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

It's been 2 ½ years since the death of Shadow. Now that im 18 and out of high school, im fulfilling my life long dream, of being a top model. My friend, Silver, has been my photographer for the past 2 years. He's been helping me to becoming a model. I got a profilo filled with the pictures I have took. I been practicing to become great with showing off my great features and trying to look edgy. I had an appointment with elite model management in Times Square, New York today. If I get this job, I get to be a cover girl, I get to travel around the world, I get to be on magazines, I get to take very pretty pictures, I get to be on comerials, and I get to be in fashion runways. Shadow always told me to follow my dreams. I used to tell him that I want to be a top model. He would always say that I can be a model because im beautiful, smart, I follow directions good, and I can show those other models how its done. That would always make me laugh. As I arrived in Times Square, I looked at my surroundings. Big bright lights, lots and lots of signs, many business men and woman with their cases in their hands, hurrying to work, busy buses and cars and taxes crowded up together. So many attractions, I bet the city is even more beautiful at night. I looked on the map in my phone to look for elite model management. From where I was standing at, im not too far from the building. As I walked down the street, I eventually found the building. I walked inside; inside the building, it had a edgy decoration look to it. Lots of expensive things in here. I looked around to see if I can ask for help. Then, I found a woman sitting at the front desk typing something on the computer. I walked up to her. The woman looked at me, "Hello miss, how can I help you?" greeted the woman

"Hello, im here to speak with the elite model management" I stated

"Do you have an appointment?" the woman questioned

"Yes, I do" I answered

The woman looked at the computer and typed something, then she looked back at me, "And what's your name?"

"My name is Amy Rose" I said with pride. The woman went back to look at her computer and began typing, then looked back at me with a smile

"Ahh, yes. Your Amy Rose. Mr. Carter is waiting for you. Your going to go up these stairs over here, and once you make it up the stairs, your going to make a right. Once you made your right, look to the left because his office is to your left."

"Thank you so much." I repiled. I did as the lady said and went upstairs, turned right, and looked to my left. I looked at the doors to see if I can find Mr. Carter's name. Eventually, I found it, and knocked at the door

"Come in" said Mr. Carter. I walked in the door. There were two other people standing next to him. A woman with an edgy look and a man that has a down to earth edgy look. "Please take a seat right here, Miss Rose" I sat down in the seat infront of Mr. Carter. "May we see your profilo?" I hand Mr. Carter my profilo. Mr. Carter, and the two people standing next to him looked at my profilo. All three of them smiled as they flipped through my profilo. Then, Mr. Carter looked up at me "How badly do you want to be a top model?"

"So badly, Mr. Carter" I answered back. All Mr. Carter did was nod his head

"Well, can you show us your walk?" wondered Mr. Carter, as he leaned back in his chair

"Sure" I got up from my seat and walked to a corner of the room, and I looked at Mr. Carter. He nodded his head, so I began to walk. As I began to walk, I started to think about my future. Then, I started to think about Shadow. God how I miss that red and black hedgehog. I rememebered when we first started going out, it was so cute. As I kept thinking about Shadow, my eyes began to water. Then, I thought to myself, _Come on, Amy. This isnt the time to be crying about your dead boyfriend. Your trying to look edgy. Your future depends on this. You have plenty of time to cry over Shadow. _I stopped walking and did a pose, I was pretending that im actually on the runway. People are looking at me, taking pictures of me. Then, I turned back around and began walking. When I was finished walking, I looked at Mr. Carter. He had a huge smile on his face

"Nicely done, Miss Rose" said Mr. Carter. Mr. Carter and the two people were talking, then he got up from his sit, walk towards me, and grabbed my hand. "Congratulations, welcome to elite model management!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

"Omg are you serious?" screamed Blaze

"Im so serious, Blaze! Im a top model, now! Mr. Carter says that part of elite model management!" I screamed back. This was so unreal, I cant believe that I got in!

"We have to celebrate!" suggested Blaze

"Yeah, totally!" I agreed. Blaze is one of my good friends. She also tried to stop Shadow from jumping off the cliff, along with her boyfriend, Silver, and Tails. Yup, you guessed it, her and Silver are still together. Silver is in medical school, he wants to be a world known surgeon. He wants to save people's life. Blaze, she's in chemical engineering. Blaze and Silver will live a very wealthy life. As for my friend Tails, he's in mechanical engineering, so he'll be very wealthy as well. All my friends are going to be very successful, including me. "So, where are we going to meet up at?"

"I was thinking, maybe at that new resturant that's not too far from my house. Then, maybe when were done eating, we can come back to my house and have some drinks" stated Blaze

"Sounds like a plan. I'll meet you at the resturant in 20 mintues"

* * *

><p>I arrived at the resturant in 20 mintues, just like I said I would. I waited for Blaze in my car. As I waited, I took out my magazines, and began to flip through the pages. <em>This is gonna be me, soon. Im going to b<em>e _famous! I wish Shadow was here to support me. At least he's in a better place with his best friend, Maria. I know somewhere up there, he's smiling down on me. And so is Maria. _My thoughts were intrrupted by a knock on my window. "Come on, Amy! Im starving!" It was Blaze. I got out of the car, and I received a monster hug from Blaze. "Congrats, Amy!"

"Thanks, Blaze. I wish Shadow was here. He would have been proud of me" I said sadly. Blaze touched my shoulder

"Im sure Shadow is watching your from above, and im 100% sure that he's proud of you" smiled Blaze. I smiled back. My smile faded away when my stomach started to growl. Im pretty hungry myself. Me and Blaze walked inside the resturant. It was pretty cool in here, not too hot, not too cold, just right. We was immediately assigned a seat near the bar. We ordered our drinks first. I had a bloody mary, and Blaze had a tequila. As we were drinking, we were looking through the menu, to see what we will get. I already knew what I was getting, steak with mashed potatoes, fries, and boccoli. Blaze got chicken and pasta with gralic bread. After we ate, we had room for seconds. So, we ordered dessert. I had a strawberry shortcake and Blaze had a blueberry cheesecake. Everything was delicious. As we lefted the resturant, me and Blaze were walking side by side to our cars. "So, are you still coming to my house, Amy?" wondered Blaze

"Sure!" I said eagerly. I got in my car, and Blaze got in her car, and we drove off, driving to Blaze's house


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

We arrived at Blaze's house 25 mintues later. I love Blaze's house. Her house is very similar to my house, but she has an georgian colonial home, and I have a spanish colonial home. Her house is very gorgeous. Her and Silver paid a lot of money for this house, and they did a beautiful job by decorating it. I wonder if Silver is home. "Home sweet home" laughed Blaze as we both got out of our cars. I also love Blaze's car and Silver's car. Blaze drives a bmw, and Silver drives a cadillac. As for me, I drive a mercedes benz. Blaze took out her house keys and opened the door. The inside is very beautiful. She had georgian furniture that matched perfectly with her house. Blaze walked to her china closet and pulled out some drinks. She had vodka, tequila, heinken, and patron. "Which drink you want?" asked Blaze

"Well, I never had patron, so ill try it." I said. Blaze gave me a wine glass, and poured patron into my drink. I took a small sip. "Mmmm, not bad" I stated. Blaze grabbed herself a wine glass, and poured herself a glass of heinken

Blaze raised her wine glass, "Cheers, to Amy Rose and her success!" I raised my wine glass, and make our glasses hit each other, making our glasses make a sound

"Don't forget you and Silver" I smiled. Then, we did it again. We both started laughing. "I want some more patron, please"

Blaze poured me another glass of patron, "Don't drink a lot, Amy. You still have to drive home, rememeber?"

I laughed, "Yeah, I know. This is my last drink"

* * *

><p>Few hours later, I was on the floor laughing, asking for more drinks. Obviously me and Blaze were drunk. "C-Come on, kitty kat! More d-drinks!" Blaze had a huge grin on her face. She poured me another shot of patron. The, she poured herself a shot of heinken<p>

"W-Wait, Amy. How are you-you gonna g-get hom-home?" asked Blaze while falling to the floor

"I'll…I'll drive home" I suggested while trying to stand up

"N-No, your too drunk to drive. L-Let me drive" said Blaze

"No, im f-fine!" I laughed. Blaze and I both walked to the door, fighting over the car keys, until Silver walked through the door.

"What the hell?" said Silver, "Are you two drunk?"

"H-Hey sexy! How's it g-going? Let's go upstairs and d-do the nasty, like we always do!" said Blaze as she grabbed Silver's arm

"Uhhh, not when your like this" said Silver, "Come on, Amy. Im going to take you home" Silver grabbed my hand, and we walked outside

"B-Bye best friend!" I yelled out over my shoulder

"BYE!" yelled out Blaze and shut the door behind her. Silver helped me in the car, and we drove off to my house. Silver helped me out of the car, and into my house. He took me up to room

"Come on, Amy. Its time for you to sleep off those drinks you have" said Silver. I grabbed Silver's arm

"I wanna p-play. Come on, lets have some f-fun" I smirked as I pulled Silver closer to me

"Nah, im good Amy. You're only my best friend" Silver said. Silver laid me down on my bed, and I got under the covers. "Goodnight, Amy. Talk to you later." Silver turned off all my lights, and walked out of my room


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

I woke up with a huge headache. Stupid hangover. I got up from my bed and got some pills and a glass of water. I put the pills in the glasss of water, and started to drink it. Im going to very busy today. I start my modeling tomorrow, I have to go shopping to make sure im up with the lastest fashion desgins. As I got dressed, and did my hair, I thought about tomorrow. Im so excited and nervous at the same time. Excited because im living out my life long dream, nervous that I'll make a mistake. Then, I heard a familiar voice in my head. _Don't be nervous, you'll do fine, I know you will. I'm cheering for you, Amy. _It sounded like Shadow's voice. I smiled inside, at least I knew Shadow was still with me. I grabbed my purse, and went out the door, and into my car. I arrived at the mall 35 mintues later, eagerly ready to shop for new clothes. Few hours later, my hands had a truck lot of bags filled with new clothes. I was all ready to go. Then, it was time to get a new hairstyle, something different, edgy. So, I went to my usual hair salon, Chic University. My hair stylist's name is Gabriella, Gabriella the fox. She's been my hair stylist since I was an 7th grader. I walked into her salon.

"Hey, girl!" smiled Gabriella. "Look at you, looking all grown and what not. What's up, missy? Ready for me to do your hair?"

"Yeah" I answered. I sat down in her chair

"Ok miss Rose, what hairstyle do you want?" questioned Gabriella

"Something diffenrent, edgy, and glamorous" I stated

"Oh la la! I got the perfect hairstyle!" then, Gabriella started to do my hair. Few hours later, she was finished. "Here you go, love." Gabriella gave me mirror. My eyes widen, my hair was gorgeous! My hair was in a long tight spiral curls. It was perfect!

"Gabriella, this is wonderful! Thank you so much!" then, I paid her the 85 dollars

"Your welcome, girl! See you later, missy!" then, I walked out of the door


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

Today's the big day I start modeling today! Yay! Im so excited and so nervous. Im suppose to meet everyone at Illusional Photography, the most famous photography studio in New York. They gave me directions to it so I wont be lost, but I have a navigation system built in my car, so I should be good. I have to be at Illusional Photography by 8:30am, so I woke up extra early to be on time. I arrived at Illusional Photography at 8:25am. Im 5 mintues early, that's good. Im starting off on a good foot. I walked inside and looked for some familiar faces. Then out of nowhere, I saw her. My favorite model ever since I was little, her name is Madyline Nicole the flamingo. She is so gorgeous. She had long rosy pink wavy hair. She is the definition of edgy and fierce. I walked over to my idol and tried to look my best to look as edgy as her. "Hi Ms. Madyline Nicole" I said

Madyline smiled, "Hello there. Are you Amy Rose?"

"Yes I am" I said proud

"Well, hello there newbie. Today, your going to be taking pictures with me for Tres Jolie magazine, and for Chic Et Feroce magazine" said Madyline. "Have you ever heard of those magazines before?"

"Yes I have. Their my favorite french magazines, ever. I would always read them" I stated

"Wonderful! Since you claimed that you read those magazines, you know that the models on the front pages be looking classy and fierce, so give it everything you have, miss thickness. You and your wide hips, and big breasts and big butt. Your gonna outshine me" laughed Madyline

"I could never outshine you, Madyline Nicole. Your more experienced than I am" I giggled

"Ok, ladies. Enough chit chat! Time to take some photos!" said our photographer, Diedera Nelson

"Come on, miss thickness, lets go! And call me Maddie" said Madyline. Me and Madyline walked to our hair and makeup. These professonals really know to hook up a hair. Then, I stared to tear up alittle. Shadow magically popped in my head. I started to feel emotional. God, I wish Shadow was here with me. He'll help me to stop being nervous. Then, my makeup artist intrrupted my thoughts

"Babygirl, what's wrong? Nervous?" he asked

"Yeah, but its something else that's bothering me" I repiled

"Tell me, I wanna know, girl" said my makeup artist

"Its my old boyfriend…" I started to say, but he cut me off

"And he broke up with you?" he questioned

"No, he died when we was a sophomore, going into our junior year" I answered

"Oh, im so sorry to hear that, Amy. What's his name?" he wondered. He asks too many questions. Noisey much

"Shadow the Hedgehog" I said

"Aww. Well, im sure Shadow is up in heaven, looking down at his little angel, and supporting you in every way. You may not think that he's with you, but he is. He'll always be in your heart. And you may not realize it, but im sure he visits you to check up on you. Maybe he's here now, checking up on his model" said my makeup artist. His words make me feel alittle better

"Thanks" I said

"Don't cry, babygirl. Your messing up your makeup" He fixed my makeup, until it was time to go. "Alright girl, you done. You better work it" I laughed when he said that. I walked to the set to see that Madyline was waiting for me

"Come on, miss thickness" joked Madyline. I stood next to Madyline. We position ourselves to look edgy. Then we made a pose

"Nice, ladies! Show me the fire!" said Diedera. CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! We reposition ourselves. "Yeah, that's what im talking about!" CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! "Oooooooo, nice one, Amy! Yeah, Maddie, show me that fire!" CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! "You got composition, Maddie!" CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! Few mintues later, we were done. "Wonderful job, ladies!" said Diedera. I cant believe! I did it! Shadow was right, I did do well


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

"So how's the modeling going miss rose?" laughed Blaze

"Its really fun. This is what I really wanted to do all my life. I just wish Shadow was here with me" I said. If Shadow was alive, everything would be better

"Don't worry, Amy. Shadow will always be in your heart no matter what" said Blaze. She always know the right words to say

"Thanks, Blaze. But anyway, they said that im going to be on billboards in a about a week. But the magazines of me and Maddie will go up in about a few days. Im really excited. Now, everyone will know me and ill be famous. Ill be in runaways, on the red carpet, traveling around the world" I smiled. Just the thought of me doing all of that got me all excited about my life

"Sounds very exciting. Speaking of traveling, me and Silver are going on our vacation to San Juan soon"

"San Juan? Sounds sexy, where is that?" I wondered

"It's in Puerto Rico" said Blaze. "And you know were flying 1st class"

"Awesome! I taught you well" I laguhed. "When are you going?"

"In about 3 weeks" Blaze answered

"You better send alots and alots of pictures, missy" I joked

Blaze giggled, "Don't worry, I will"

* * *

><p>Day two of my modeling career. I had to meet up with Maddie and some other models at this abandon warehouse. Im alittle confused. What are we doing here? I get out of my car, and I was greeted by Maddie and the other models. I reconized the other models!<p>

"Hey miss thickness" smiled Maddie. "Girls, this is Amy Rose aka Miss Thickness. Look at those hips, look at the big booty Judy, and look at her breasts. She's gonna run us out of business"

"Hi guys. I know who you guys are! You guys are my favorite all time models" I stated. And it was true, they are

"Well, let me introuduce them, miss thickness! This is Joy the red fox, Audrey the hummingbird, and Sierra the white tiger. My besties!"

"Hey girl! Welcome to the modeling world!" smiled Audrey

"Give it all you got, don't just depend on your looks, and don't be afraid to look ugly when it's the right time to" stated Sierra

"Your gonna have a blast. Hang with us, and we'll helpe you out, newbie" said Joy

"Thanks you guys so much. I just got one more question. What are we doing at a warehouse?" I wondered

"To take pictures, duh" giggled Audrey

"Oh, silly me! Are we taking it all together?" I asked

"Nope, this is all on your own. Your solo today miss thickness" said Maddie


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Few Months Later:**_

Everybody knows my name. My face is on millions and millions of magazines, billboards, and commerials. I have fans that send me letters, wanting to be like me. I have guys on my back, wanting to get with me. But my heart still belongs to Shadow. Since im free today for the first time, I decieded to visit my old neighborhood. I had to wear a disguise, so no one would bother me. I walked on my old street. Still the same as I rememebered it. Then, I got to my old house. Its different to when I used to live in there. The new people that lived there painted the house. My old house still looks beautiful. Then, I decieded to go to Shadow's house. I wondered if it looked the same, I wonder who lives there. When I got there, it ended up an anbandoned house. Its ironic, I tell you. My old house is standing tall, getting more beautiful everyday, like how I am. But, Shadow's house is gloomy, lifeless, dark, like how Shadow is. I walked to the house, and quickly went inside. The house was smelly, had spider webs and dust all over the place. I walked around the house, rememebering that this was Shadow's old place. What caught my eye was a picture frame. The same picture frame that I made Shadow when we first started going out. In the frame was a picture of me and Shadow. The cute thing about the picture is that we were eating ice cream, and I put ice cream on his nose. I started to tear up and smile. That day was really fun, because I was able to be myself. I wanted to take this frame and picture back home, but something inside of me told me to keep it in this house. So I set it down on the coffee table, neatly. I looked around the house. God, I wish Shadow was hear so badly. But then, I started to have a weird feeling inside me. It felt like I wasn't alone. It felt like I was being watched. Scared alittle bit, I walked to door, but before I lefted, I looked back at the house. I wonder who was in here besides me…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_

"Hey miss thickness, how are you today?" asked Sierra I walked in the this café. All the celebrities come here. Its really famous, its called Tilly's Café. I was meeting up with Sierra and Joy

"Hey you guys! Uhh, where's Maddie and Audrey?" I wondered

"Maddie is in Italy doing a some photo shoots and a runway, and Audrey is at a interview for a show" answered Joy

"Oh, what show?" I questioned

"You know a actress name Effy? Well, Effy has a tv show called The Effy Black Show and wanted to do an interview for Audrey" answered Joy

"Oh yeah, I watch that show all the time! Lucky her! And do you know when Maddie comes back?" I asked

"She'll be back a few days before halloween" stated Joy

"Speaking of halloween, are you coming to the halloween party? All the celebrities are gonna be there" said Sierra

"There's a halloween party? Where at?" I didn't know that there was gonna be a halloween party

"Yeah, its gonna be in Times Square at this buliding called Psuedo Paintings, its an art building. Its gonna be ontop on the roof. Its gonna be people throughout the building. I heard its gonna be big" said Sierra

"Yeah it will. Were gonna get our costumes next week, wanna come? Me, Sierra, Audrey and Maddie was gonna have sexy costumes" laughed Joy

"Sure! Sounds like fun" I repiled. A halloween party with my friends? Hell yeah! I already know what im gonna be. I know its gonna be something naughty


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10:**_

Today is the day were going shopping for our halloween, but first Joy, Sierra, and I had to do different photo shoots. Joy had to do photo shoot for a diamond ring. She put on these contacts that makes her eyes all black and she couldn't see. Sierra had to do an photo shoot ad for Tori's Boutique. As for me, I had to do a photo shoot for Sports Unlimited. As we all finished our photo shoots, we met up at a mall in New York called Carousel Mall. I heard that they got really nice clothes there. We arrived at the mall about an hour after our photo shoots. "Hey, Amy. Ready to go get our halloween costumes?" asked Sierra "Because I know I am!" she giggled. Me, Joy, and Sierra went inside the mall. I never been in this mall before. It is so beautiful, it was like a died and went to heaven! There were clothing stores everywhere, food courts, everything. We was walking around, and we arrived at a halloween store called Hell's Orphanage. They have a lot of selections: scary, sexy, cartoon charaters, foods, ect. Of course, we went to the sexy section of the store. When we looked around, I had my eye already on a sexy costume, a school girls outfit. It had a white button up belly shirt that tied from the bottem. The belly shirt is probably above my belly button, perfect! So that everyone can see my slender tummy. The mini skirt was very very mini, like if I bend over, someone is gonna see my booty. And the mini skirt is pink! It came with a pink tie, white stockings that are up past my knees with a cute matchin pink bow, and sexy black stilettos. And for accessories, I got black nerds glasses. I had the perfect jewelry at home. But my outfit was gonna look great! Sierra and Joy had really sexy outfits, too. Joy had a sexy nurses outfit. The outfit was really tight on her, so it showed off her hips perfectly. Sierra had a sexy police officer outfit. It was a one piece and the shorts were really short. It zipped up from the front, and she had cute handcuffs, a police hat, and a matching black stilettos. We was going to be the talk of the whole party

"Oh yeah, were gonna look awesome at the halloween party" said Joy. "I can see us now, everyone is going to love our outfits, and wanna take some pictures" All three of us giggled

"Yeah I can see that happening" I stated. We walked up to the counter and paid for our costumes. Then, we went to the food court, to get some lunch. We all wanted different things to eat, like Sierra, she wanted chinese food, Joy wanted some tacos, and as for me, I was in the mood for some pizza. So, we went our separate ways, and we was gonna meet up at a table. Sierra went to Liu's Kitchen, Joy went to Taco Bell, and I went to Little Italian Pizza. We met up at our table and began to eat. I can see that Joy was alittle hungry because she ordered a lot of tacos. After we ate our meals, we all went to an ice cream shop to get some milkshakes. They said that Bahama Cream has the best ice cream. I got a a strawberry milkshake, Joy had vanilla, and Sierra had chocolate. Today was a really good day, got to spend time with the ladies today. I am so excited for the halloween party as well


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11:**_

I was over Silver's house, just chilling with Silver, waiting for Blaze to come home from work. Me and Silver never really get to talk, so today is the perfect opportunity for us to talk like good old friends. "Silver, you and me don't talk anymore"

"I know, Amy. Ever since you became famous, its not like I don't exist" joked Silver

I laughed, "Im sorry, Silver. Its just that I been so busy, lately. I promise it wont happen again"

"Im just joking, Amy. Its ok, I know that famous people are very busy with their work. I been busy at work, too. My boss has been putting people to work a lot lately. We cant slack off" stated Silver

"Yeah, well that's bosses for you" I giggled

"Yup" laughed Silver. "So doing anything fun on halloween?"

"Halloween party" I said. "How about you and Blaze?"

"Were having a little get together with Tails and Cosmo and few people. Maybe drinking, and pass out candy to the kids" answered Silver

"Sounds like fun. And I havent talk to Tails and Cosmo in a while. How they been?" I wondered

"They been good. Cosmo said she seen you on a magazine cover. She wanted me to tell you congrats" Silver repiled

"Awww, tell her I said thanks and im going to hang out with her one day when im not busy" I said

"Ok, I'll tell her that" Then, Blaze came in the door from work, all tired and worn out. Silver walked up to Blaze and grabbed her nice wide hips. "Hey baby, how was work?" Silver and Blaze started kissing

"It was good. I been busy all day, didn't get no break at work babe, im tired" said Blaze

"Aww, my poor baby. Go ahead and go to sleep. Don't worry about dinner, ill take care of that" Silver kissed Blaze on the lips again

"Thanks, Silver" Blaze walked up to Amy. "Hey Ames. I know that we was suppose to chill, but im just so fucking tired. I hope that you can forgive me"

"Its ok, Blaze. I totally understand. Get some rest, you really need it" I smiled. Blaze gave me a weak smile and walked to her bedroom and shut the door. Silver sat down on the couch with me. "I been thinking, Silver" I started to say

"Thinking about what?" wondered Silver

"About this halloween party. I don't know if I should go. I mean, im still upset about Shadow" I said

"Aww, its ok Amy. I know somewhere up in heaven, Shadow wants you to go. Trust me, he wants you to have a good time at the party, and so do I. And besides, this halloween party that your going to sounds really fun, your gonna miss out on all the fun. I think you should go. I sense a good ending to the halloween party"

"Thanks, Silver. That makes me feel good. Your right, Shadow would want me to go to have a great time with my friends. Im going to go. Shadow wouldn't want me to mope around being sad. He would want me to be happy with my friends" I said

"And your correct, Amy. Go, have fun with your friends" Silver smiled and gave me a hug

"Thanks Silver" Amy looked at her watch. It was 9:53 pm "Well, its getting late, I should getting home. I have a photoshoot in the morning" I said

"And I have work in the morning. Well, it was nice talking to you, Amy" smiled Silver. "And don't forget, if you have anything you want to talk about, im here for you. Me and Blaze are here for you"

"Thanks Silver" I hugged Silver and he walked me to the door. "See you later" I walked out the door


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12:**_

Im in my mercedes s class, driving to the building where the halloween party is at. Im very excited to go to the party. Im all dolled up and looking oh so uberly sexy. Yes, I am wearing that naughty school girl outfit that I bought a few days ago. And I have my hair in long curly pigtails. Mmmm I look sexy, me and my friends are going to be the talk of the party. I arrived at the building, but there are no parking spots. I seen Joy's range rover, Maddie's g37, Sierra's escalade, and Audrey's r8. I tired to look for spots near their cars, but there was no luck. Lucky Maddie was outside, greeting me. "Hey thickness, we been waiting for you!"

"Hey, Maddie. Um, I cant seem to find a good parking space" Maddie looked around for some parking spots, until she found one

"Over there!" The parking spot she found was down a creepy dark street

"I don't know, Maddie. Is my car going to be safe there? I mean it is very expensive" I said to Maddie

"Don't worry, Amy. Nothing is going to happen to your car. I promise to keep watch of your car" suggested Maddie

"Ok, I guess" I drove my car down the street and parked my car. I got out of my car and locked the doors, and made sure the alarm is on. I went with Maddie inside the building. Before we went into the elevator, I looked back at my car

"Come on, Amy. Your car is going to be fine" We went into the elevator, and went up and up and up until we got to where was going to. When the elevator doors opened, I widen my eyes, every celebrity was there: the models, the rappers, the singers, the actors, the fashion designers, the actresses, the comedians, the musicians, everybody! We walked inside all eyes were on me. Some of them were whispering, pointing, staring, taking pictures. I never had this much attention before. We finally met up with Joy, Sierra, and Audrey. Joy was wearing her nurse outfit on, Sierra had her police officer outfit on, Audrey was a sexy maid, and Maddie was a sexy military girl. All eyes were on us. Some celebrites came over to talk to us. I never thought I, Amy Rose, would be face to face with my all time favorite celebrites and actually having a conversation with them like we were old friends. We took some pictures with the celebrites, too. We took funny ones, sexy ones, it was really fun. Besides from chilling with the celebrites, they had some really great food. They had fruit salsa and cinnamon chips, chicken with goat cheese vinaigrette, grilled chicken with green beans and tomatos, steak fajitas, parmesan pasta salad, jalapeno pork with pickled onions, and more. And for dessert they had berry and ice cream shortcakes, ice cream cake, chocolate caramel ice cream pie, vanilla-chocolate pudding pops, yogurt and granola parfait, and more. Everything was delicious! Me, my friends, and a group of celebrites were sitting down eating

"So, you're the newsest model, huh?" said Carrot Top

"Yeah" I said. I never really liked Carrot Top. Why am I talking to him anyway? He's my least favorite celebrity

"You're a cutie!" Carrot Top said while winking his eyes at me. Ew. "WAITER! MORE DRINKS FOR ME AND FOR MY SWEETHEART, MS. ROSE!"

"Umm….." was I said. I looked at Audrey, who was sitting on my right. She leaned over and whispered in my ear

"Don't mind him, he's a weirdo. He does that with all the models. He used to do it to me, Joy, Maddie and Sierra when we first became models." Carrot Top looked at Audrey

"I heard what you said, Ms. Audrey the Hummingbird! I don't do that to every model! Ms. Rose is different! Unlike Amy, she aint a toothpick like these models today. She got alittle meat on her bones, and I like it!" Carrot Top looked at me. "Wanna come back to my place and fuck? I wanna bust that fat ass of yours, and suck on your huge titties! Mmmmm" He started laughing. All I did was slapped my forehead. Now I really dislike him, my heart belongs to Shadow and only Shadow

"Come on, Amy. Let's go somewhere else" suggested Sierra

"Please!" I said. Me and the girls lefted the table

"Bye Ms. Rose! You sexy motherfucker!" yelled Carrot Top. There was a dance floor. Me and the girls went to the dance floor and started dancing. They was playing the electric slide. I love that song! Everybody was on the dance floor, doing the electric slide. It was so fun, dancing with everybody. We was at the dance floor and the bar mostly. At the bar, they had some really good drinks there. They had Rozay, Mimosa, Bloody Mary, Tequila, Shirley Temple, Patron, Vodka, Heinken, and more. I had a cup of the Rozay. It was so good, but I didn't drink a lot because I still needed to drive, but damn this drink is strong as hell. Joy had a Bloody Mary, Audrey had a Shirley Temple, and Maddie had Vodka. We stayed at the bar until it was time to leave. It was 1:45 in the morning, and everyone had something to do in the morning, including me. Well, more like in the afternoon. We went outside and the girls went to their cars

"See you later, Amy!" said Joy

"Bye, Joy" I called back. Maddie came up to me

"Do you need me to drive my car up to your car, so you wont be alone in that dark street?" asked Maddie

"No, im good" I repiled back

"Are you sure? Anything could happen" she asked again

"I'll be fine, Maddie" I said

"Oh ok. Call me when you get home so I know your safe, ok?" Maddie drove off. And I was alone at the building. Everyone had lefted, except for me. I went down the dark street by myself, looking to my left and to my right. Maybe I should of let Maddie drive down there with me. Oh well, at least my car is still there. I heard footsteps. I got scared, and started picking up the pase. I think someone was following me! Dammit Amy, you dumbass! As I picked up my pase, the footsteps did as well. I went in my purse, and looked for my car keys. I gotta get in the damn car, before something mad happens. As I got closer and closer to my car, I didn't hear the footsteps anymore. But, I did see something in the distance. I widen my eyes….


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13:**_

I cannot believe my eyes…it's….it's…..it's Shadow! I cant believe that I see him. I don't believe what im seeing. I think I must of drunk too much Rozay. Or maybe it's his ghost. I couldn't help myself but to walk closer and closer to Shadow. As I got closer, I begin to blush. Wow, Shadow looks sexy as hell. He's muscular, and he has this bad boy attitude going on. Me likey. "Shadow?" I called out. "Is that you?" Shadow begin to smirk

"Hello, Amy. Its nice to see my beautiful Rose after all these years" said Shadow

"I-I thought you was dead. You jumped off the cliff! I seen you do it! Did you survive?" I wondered. Im so confused right now. "Im so confused. I must be drunk or something. Dreaming? I don't know" Shadow walked up to me. I blushed. God he's so fucking sexy

"Does this seem like a dream to you?" Shadow grabbed my wide hips, pulled me closer to him and kiss my lips softly. God how I missed his kisses. Shadow looked at me and smirked

"Ok, that was not a dream" I smiled. "Its really great seeing you again, babe"

"Same here, my Rose. And that outfit you got on. Mmmmmm, making me horny now" said Shadow. I blushed. Im still speechless. I cant believe my Shadow is right here!

"Let's go back to my place, Shadow. I wanna know how your still alive" I said. Me and Shadow got in the car and drove off

* * *

><p>We arrived at my house 45 mintues later. We got out the car and walked up to the door. "You have a very beautiful house, Amy" said Shadow<p>

"Thanks" I said. We walked inside my house. "Take a look around, if you want" Shadow started walking around the house, looking amazed.

"This is beautiful, Amy" said Shadow. I smiled. Then, we sat down on the couch, and we faced each other. Shadow grabbed my hands. "Baby, I know you might have alot of questions to ask me, and I understand. Im here for all the questions you have. Ask away"

"I have ALOT of questions. Like, why did you jump? How did you survive? Why did you hurt our friends, including me? And since you did survive, why didn't you come back to see me after all these years? I been so depressed lately, Shadow. Why?" I looked at Shadow, and I could see the hurt in his eyes

"Amy, im so sorry. Im so sorry for all the pain I caused. Im willing to man up to my mistakes, and willing to work everything out with you because I love you so much and I know that you love me too. Am I correct?" Shadow looked at me with his gorgeous red eyes. So sexy

"Yes, I do love you, Shadow. I love you to death. And I wanna stay with you forever" I stated

"Well, I still didn't answer your questions, so here's the whole story. The whole reason I jumped is because I was a coward. I was scared of Sonic. I was afraid that he was going to do something worst to us. And, I didn't mean to hit you or Silver, Blaze, Tails or Cosmo. I know you guys was only trying to help me, but I didn't want to be bothered. I know, it's a sorry ass excused but I should have never hurt you guys. The reason why I didn't come see you guys is because I was scared that you guys might hate me for all the pain I caused a few years ago. And to answer to your question about how I survived is that…I never jumped off the cliff." I widen my eyes

"But…how? I seen you jumped! If you didn't jump, who did?" Now, im even more confused

"I know you seen me jumped, but that wasn't me. I cloned myself. My clone was the one that jumped. When my cloned dropped into the water, he poofed away. I was in the trees, watching everything. I didn't mean to hurt you guys, I swear. I didn't realized how much I hurt you. So I hid in my old house in our old neighborhood for years, thinking about you. And when you finally came in my house, looking around, I was watching you. I really wanted to talk to you, but I was scared that you hated me" Shadow looked down at this feet. I lifted his head up

"Aww, Shadow. I could never hate you. Never. You should of said something to me" I leaned in and gave Shadow a kiss on the lips. "I love you, Shadow the Hedgehog"

"I love you too, Amy Rose" Then, we went into a deep kiss. He lifted me up and took me upstairs to the bedroom


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14:**_

Shadow laid me on the bed, and he got ontop of me. He looked continuously into my eyes with his seductive red eyes. I began to blush. That bad boy attitude he has going on makes me very wet. I could tell that Shadow wanted me, the tempting look on his face made it obvious that he wanted to have sex. And I knew for a fact that I wanted to have sex with him, too. He looked at my body thoroughly up and down, licking his lips. "Amy, this school girl outfit you have on. It makes me want to rip it off you and fuck you all night"

I smirked, "What's stopping you? Go ahead" Shadow leaned down and started kissing my neck and pulled up my leg. I moaned softly, I wanted it so badly. Its been years since me and Shadow had sex. I wanted it, NOW! Shadow got up and took off his black wife beater. God damn! Talk about sexy body to the max! A 6 pack abs, Lord have mercy, I wanted to get up and attack his fine ass. Then, he took off his pants, and was lefted with his red boxers. He got back ontop of me and kissed my lips softly. "I love you, Shadow. I really do" I whispered softly in his ears between moans

"I love you too, Amy. I love you so much, and im very sorry for all the damaged I caused to you and our friends. I promise that ill never leave you again" Shadow whispered back in my ear. He got up, and took off my stilettos and my knee highs, slowly. Then, he got back on me, and started unbuttoning my shirt. He took off my shirt and made his way to my bra. Shadow leaned down and tried to unhook my bra from behind. "Um Amy, alittle help here." I giggled. I leaned up and unhooked my bra and threw it on the floor. Then, laid back down, blushing. I knew my large breasts were exposed to Shadow's red eyes. "Beautiful" Shadow said. He leaned down and started licking my left breast, then switched to my right breast. I moaned. God did that felt soooooooooooo good. I didn't want him to stop at all. He made his way down to my skirt and pulled it off of me. Then, he pulled down my pink thong slowly. He moaned softly to himself. I was only lefted wearing my pink tie. I pushed him down and I got ontop of him. I ripped his boxers off and looked at his manhood. I grabbed it and started stroking it. "Ahhhhh…Amyyyyyyy" Shadow moaned. I loved the way he moaned. I went faster and faster and faster until he couldn't take it anymore. "Amyy…I want you to ride….." I sealed his lips with my finger

"Say no more, my sweet hedgehog" I stuck it up my area and did as he wanted me to, I rode his manhood. I went as fast as I could, because it felt that damn good. I screamed out Shadow's name, "Shadow! Shadoww!" He grabbed my hips aggressively and was rocking me back and forth, "SHADOW!" We both were screaming each others name

"AHHHHH AMY!" screamed out Shadow. The more he moaned, the louder I moaned. Then, Shadow smacked my ass, "My turn" Shadow pushed me off of him, and opened my legs and stuck it inside my area. Shadow thrust in and out quickly, making sure im getting enough pain and pleasure, and sure enough, I am. I grabbed onto the sheets and screamed

"FASTER, SHADOW!" I demanded. He licked his lips and thrusted in and out as fast as he could. I kept screaming and screaming, wanting him to go even faster. He pulled it out of me

"Bend that ass over!" Shadow demanded. I bent over and stuck it from behind and thrusted in and out very fast. I kept screaming, until Shadow buried my face in the pillows. I kept squeezing onto the sheets and drooling on the pillows. Very demanding, I like it. He smacked my ass harder, harder, and harder until it turned as red as a firetruck. Then, Shadow began to slow down, I knew for a fact that he was getting tired. He pulled it out of me and laid on the bed, trying to catch his breath. I laid my head on Shadow's chest. I looked up at him

"That was amazing" I said

"I know" smirked Shadow. I put the sheets over us, and turned off the lights. "Goodnight, Amy. I love you"

"I love you too, Shadow. Sweet dreams, my black and red hedgehog


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15:**_

I woke up to the beautiful sun shining in my room. I looked to my left and seen my red and black hedgehog. He was still asleep. I decieded to make him breakfast in bed, just my way in saying good morning. I walked downstairs into the kitchen, and wanted to make Shadow heart shaped pancakes with some m&m's lodged inside, and covered with strawberry suryp. I made that before for Shadow, and he loved it. As I was finishing up breakfast, I began to wonder what our lives would be like since he's back. I bet it'll be filled with wonders and happiness. I walked upstairs to the bedroom to be greeted by my king. "Goodmorning, Shadow!" I said to him. His ear twitched and he lifted himself from his slumber. He looked over at me and smirked

"Goodmorning, Amy." Shadow stated. I walked up to Shadow and laid his breakfast on his lap. "You made breakfast for me? Thanks babe" He started to smell the food. "It smells delicious"

"Thank you! I made your favorite, heart shaped pancakes with m&m's lodged inside, and I covered it with strawberry suryp"

"Mmmmm, my favorite" Shadow started eating his breakfast really quick. "Man, I missed this so much"

"Now that your back, you can have it anytime you want." I smiled to him, and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Shaddie" Shadow said something, but I couldn't understand what he was saying because his mouth was filled with food. I knew that he was trying to say I love you back. "I have to get ready for work, Shadow" I said to him

"Yeah, that's right. You're a top model. I seen you on those magazines. All I have to say is damnnnnnnnnnnnnn Amy" Shadow smirked. I giggled. It was nice to have Shadow back in my life again. I took off my robe, and exposed my naked body to Shadow. Shadow looked at me up and down. I can tell he's still speechless. "Wow" was all he said. I giggled and grabbed a towel and wash cloth

"Ill be back, Shadow. I have to take a shower. Enjoy yourself and make yourself at home because im going to at work for a while, and im going out with the girls for lunch. I'll be home by dinner time" I said to Shadow. He looked alittle sad after I said that. I walked over to him and tounge kissed him. "Don't worry, I'll call you and check up on you. And I promise I'll be back home in time for dinner"

"Ok babe. Be safe and remember who's your boyfriend" Shadow said and continued his breakfast

"Don't worry, you'll be on my mind 24/7" I lefted the bedroom and went into the bathroom


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16:**_

"Hey, miss thickness! Why are you so happy today?" wondered Maddie

"My boyfriend came back" I said all hype

"Awww, that's great. I wish the best for you two, because you seem very depressed when he lefted you" I nodded my head. I was depressed. He was my boyfriend, my baby. And now that I got him back in my life again, I can live my life! "Got some great news to tell you, Amy" Maddie added

"What is it?" I questioned

"Were going to Paris, France to do our Covergirl comerial, our runway fashion show, and some magazine shoots!" Maddie said while jumping up and down. A huge grin came across my face. I never went to Paris before. Its on of the places that I always wanted to go, and now here's my opportunity

"That's great! When do we leave?" I asked

"Next Thrusday in the morning. Our flight leaves at 8:05am, so you have to get up early and be at the airport on time" Maddie responed. "Just think, you and me all together in Paris! It'll be so much fun!" I just thought about something. What about Shadow? Will he be able to come with us? I mean, we just got back together, I don't wanna leave him all alone at my house

"Wait, Maddie. What about Shadow? Will he be able to come, too?" I hope she says yes

"Im sorry, Amy, but he cant. It's a business trip and he'll get in the way" Maddie answered

"What if I buy him a ticket?" I questioned again

"I don't know, Amy. Boss said that he called up to the travel agency, and the flight to Paris is pretty much almost gone. We were lucky that Boss saved us a seat ahead of time" I sighed. I know Shadow isnt gonna like that for sure. Hopefully, he'll understand that this is a business trip and that I don't have time for fun and games. I feel awful, now. Then, Joy and Audrey walked up to us.

"Hey, heard you guys are going to Paris next Thursday" smiled Joy

"Yup, just me and Amy" said Maddie

"Me, Joy, and Sierra were suppose to go, but there was no room for us" Audrey said sadly. "It would have been fun with all five of us there, but maybe next time" I wasn't really worrying about the girls, I was more worried about Shadow. Lunch with the girls were alright, but I just couldn't stop thinking about the trip. Don't get me wrong, im hype as hell, but I just cant leave Shadow. We been apart for so long, that we never got a chance to get some us time. And im not talking about sex (well kinda in a way) im talking about us eating out for dinner, going to special places togetherm going on vacations, but I guess that has to be on hold. And I don't know how long were going to be in Paris. Maybe for a few weeks, I don't know. But, ill make sure I webcam Shadow every chance I get to make sure he's ok

* * *

><p>Things have been getting worst, now. Something was wrong with Shadow. When I came home, he wasn't here. I looked everywhere for him, but the house was empty like a fat kid's stomach. It was 7:53pm, where could he be? Then, he came home, having an blank look on his face. I wonder what was wrong? I walked up to him<p>

"Hey, what's wrong Shadow?" I asked. He turned to face me

"Nothing" was all he said

"Then why do you have a blank expression on your face? Did you get into a fight?" I wondered. I wanna know what's wrong with my baby

"I told you nothing is wrong" he walked up the stairs and slammed the door. I didn't believe that bullshit he was telling me, so I snuck to the bedroom door, and listen to what Shadow was doing. From what I was hearing, Shadow was calling somebody, but who? I leaned in closer to ear what Shadow was saying to the unknown person

"…yeah, I have your money" Shadow said to the unknown person. Shadow owes someone money? And didn't tell me about it? What was going on? Then I heard him talk some more. "…i'll give it to you by this week. You better do my work for me" Shadow said. Work? Was Shadow hiring someone to do work for him? But, what kind of work? Shadow never kept secrets from me. I must know what Shadow is up to. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen…


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17:**_

If you thought that the conversation that Shadow was having was weird get a load of this: the same night I heard his weirdo convo, me and Shadow had an argument, over something so simple! Remember when Maddie was saying how were going to Pairs Thursday? Well, I been wanting to tell Shadow that, but after that weird convo he was having, I been thinking about over things lately, but I decieded to tell him, anyway. So it's dinner time, I made a hamburger helper (three cheese of course) with grilled salmon and a huge batch of corn bread. So, im making his plate and he comes downstairs, and still is facial expression is blank. "Hey, babe! What's new?" I asked, hoping that he'll tell me his mysterious convo on the phone

"Nothing" said Shadow. I sighed to myself

"What's wrong, Shadow? You not the same boyfriend that I fucked yesterday night. What's going on?" I question

"Nothing, I just been busy" repiles Shadow

"Busy? Doing what? You got a job or something?" asked Amy

"No, I don't have a job" answers Shadow

"Then what have you been busy doing that can possibly be making you acting different?" I wondered

"Don't worry about it" said Shadow

"No, im going to worry about it. If there's something bothering you, then tell me. Don't keep secrets from me" I said. It was obvious something was bothering him, he should already know that im here for him

"I said it's nothing!" yelled Shadow. I was shock. Shadow never raised his voice at me. Now I really knew that something was wrong. I put down the plates filled with food

"You don't have to raise your damn voice at me, Shadow" I comanded. Shadow grabbed his plate full with food and sat back down

"Sorry" Shadow said. I grabbed my dinner and sat back down infront of him

"I have to tell you something" I said to Shadow so I get rid of the awkwardness in the air

"What is it?" he asked

"My modeling career is going to expand more and more. Me and Maddie are going to Paris next Thursday" I said. Shadow dropped his fork on the plate and looked up at me

"Your leaving to Paris?" Shadow asked

"Yeah! Isnt it great?" I told Shadow

"So, your gonna leave me here all alone, after we just got back together?" Shadow stated. After he put it that way, I did feel bad for leaving him

"I asked Maddie if you can come, but she said you cant. Its strictly business and she said…you'll get in the way" I said looking straight at him. He didn't seem too pleased about my response

"What does she mean ill get in the way?" Shadow asked, raising his voice

"She didn't mean it like that, she meant that I wont have time for fun and games. It's a business trip" I told him, but he still didn't listen to me

"Ok, I see how it is" Shadow said as he got up from his seat. I got up with him

"No, Shadow. You got it all wrong" I plead to him

"Am I blocking you from achieving your dreams?" He stormed up to the bedroom

"I didn't say that at all! Your putting words in my mouth!" I followed him up to the bedroom

"It seems like it!" Shadow said

"Well its not! I love you, Shadow! Why are you acting like this? I know theres something wrong with you, you just wont tell me what's wrong and I don't like it when people keep secrets from me" I said to him

"Just leave me alone" Shadow said not facing me

"Please, Shadow. Tell me what's wrong?" I said

"I said leave me alone!" I looked down at my feet, feeling sad

"Ok, Shadow. I'll leave you alone" I walked out the room

* * *

><p>The next day, I was doing my usual thing when I didn't have to do my modeling career, read a book in the back while drinking lemonade. I wanted to sit outside in the back yard deck, but it was cold outside (well of course it's cold outside, it was November). Then all of a sudden, I heard a knock at the door. I assume it was Shadow, since he wasn't home, but it wasn't. It was some mysterious man. I got alittle scared, but I kept my cool. I open the window a tiny bit. "Can I help you, sir?" I called out to the stranger<p>

"Yes, im looking for Shadow the Hedgehog" said the mysterious man

"Um, he's not here. May I ask who you are?" I asked him

"My name is Harold, Harold the Wolf. Im looking for Shadow to discuss something with him. Tell him I was here, please" said Harold

"Discuss what?" I questioned, but Harold already lefted. Something was up, and I want answers. Half an hour later, Shadow walked through the door. I quickly walked up to him. "Um, Shadow? Can we talk?"

"Not right now babe, im waiting for an important call" said Shadow rushing upstairs

"From who, Harold?" I stated. He turned around, looking at me with a confused face. "A man name Harold came here and asked me if you was home, but you wasn't here, and he said he needed to discuss something with you" Sigh, why did I say that, because Shadow ran up to the bedroom. "Wait a mintue, discuss what?" but he already shut the door. I walked up to the room and heard Shadow talking. It was probably Harold

"Why did you come to my house, Harold? Now my girlfriend is getting suspicious. I told you, if you needed anything from me, you call my cell phone!" Why was Shadow so mad that Harold came over here? And Shadow is right, I am getting suspicious. Then, I heard Shadow talking some more. "So it's settled, the job will be done next Friday night…..and yes I have your money." Next Friday? What's going on next Friday? I wont be here, ill be all the way in Paris. I must know what is Shadow hiding from me


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18:**_

_**Later On That Night:**_

I was sitting on the couch, waiting for Shadow to come downstairs. I heard the bedroom door slam, and heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I quickly got up and met Shadow down the stairs. "We need to talk, NOW!" I demanded. Shadow walked past me like I was a hobo begging for money

"Not now, im busy" said Shadow. I got angry

"I don't care if your busy! I need to talk to you!" I stated

"Later" he repiled. I grabbed Shadow's arm and squeezed it hard

"NOW!" I screamed. Shadow sighed, and sat down on the couch. I got infront of him. "Who is Harold? What do you two need to discuss? Why are you keeping secrets from me?"

"Harold is my friend, we don't need to discuss anything, and im not keeping secrets from you" Shadow answered

"Stop lying to me! Tell me what's going on?" I asked one more time. Shadow got up this time

"Look, I don't know why your getting all mad at me for! I didn't do shit, and im not lying! Nothing is going on, why cant you fucking accept that?"

"Because I love you, and I wanna know what the hell is going on! I should have the right to know!" I said. Shadow rolled his eyes

"I don't have time for this bullshit. Im out" Shadow grabbed his jacket, and walked out the door. I don't know what the big secret is. He must be doing something he shouldn't be doing

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Day Of Amy's Trip To Paris:<strong>_

I packed my bags the night before so I can make it to the airport on time. My ride is coming here soon, and I cant wait! I grabbed my belongings and made my way downstairs. I was home alone. Shadow wasn't here, and I didn't understand why he wasn't here. He probably was with Harold doing something. But what? I walked out the door and stood outside, waiting for my ride. I wonder what Shadow was doing. Why would he keep secrets from me. This wasn't the Shadow I knew. The Shadow I knew was never mean and he never kept secrets from me. The Shadow I knew was a geek and he was a happy go lucky guy. But the new Shadow was different, he had a brand new attitude, had this bad boy essence going on, he lies to me, keep secrets from me, yells at me and be mean. I didn't understand what was going on. My thoughts were intrrupted when my ride got here. It was a white van. Maddie opened the back door. "Come on, Miss Thickness! Were going to Paris" I hurried up to the van. I was excited and worried. Excited that im going to Paris with one of my best friends, and worried that Shadow might get into some deep trouble


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19:**_

When me and Maddie got out of the airport, someone had a sign up saying 'Amy Rose and Madyline Nicole'. That was for us. The man holding the sign was our driver, you wouldn't believe who my driver was. A familiar face from high school. Espio. "Well well well, Amy Rose from school" said Espio. I ran up to him and hugged him

"Long time no see" I said. Maddie looked at me like I was insane

"Do you guys know each other?" asked Maddie

"Oh, sorry Maddie. This is my friend, Espio, and Espio this is my friend, Madyline" Espio looked at Maddie up and down

"Well hello there" he said. Maddie blushed and giggled. "Well, welcome to Paris ladies, where would you like to go first?"

"Let's go home so we can put our things away" I suggested

"Sure" Espio grabbed me and Maddie's luggage and puts it in the back trunk of our ride. Our set of wheels weren't newer, like me and Maddie's cars were. It was a classic, but it was also expensive and fancy. It was a 1965 Bentley s3 in black. I love Bentley's to death, but not the old fashioned Bentley's, but it was the only pair of wheels we had for now until we go back home, unless we wanted to take the bus, but top models don't take buses. Espio opened the door for me and Maddie, and we was off touring Paris. Paris is ever how I imagine it. Expensive and classy. Very exclusive boutiques and stunning sceneries. Everywhere I looked, some people had old fashioned Bentley's, Rolls Royces, Aston Martin's, everything. I seen a few new up to date exotic cars. Paris must be very wealthy if everyone is driving an exotic car. We drove past the Eiffle Tower and oh my God, it looks so huge! I took out my pink canon ixus 1000 hs and took a picture of the Eiffle Tower. Maddie took out her nikon digital slr and took a picture of the Tower as well.

"I heard that there's a resturant in that Tower" I told Maddie

"Later on tonight, we'll have dinner there" said Maddie, "But first we need to go shopping!"

"Hell yeah!" I stated with excitement. After a half an hour of looking at Paris and taking pictures, we arrived at home. Even our home was beautiful. It wasn't those type of french colonial homes where you see huge celebrites live in because it was only me and Maddie, we didn't need a big house. It was the type of french colonial house that was perfect for us. Inside looked like a princess castle. The french colonial furniture was so antique and pinkish peachish color made everything so glamorous. "This place is wonderful!" I said

"Come on, Amy. We'll check out the house later, I seen a chocolate store not too far from here, and I wanna go there." Maddie grabbed my hand and we went out the door.

ATTENTION READERS! MY LAPTOP IS BROKEN SO IT WILL TAKE ME AWHILE TO UPOLOAD CHAPTERS!


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20:**_

Its been a week since I got to Paris, and all that entire week, me and Maddie have been busy doing our own thing, magazine shoots, commerials, runway shows, everything. I thought today was gonna be another busy day, but it turns out to be stressful. I was in a middle of an important photo shoot. I was doing photo shoots for the upcoming holidays for November. As I was posing for the camera man, two police officers came in the photo shoot and told Maddie something. Maddie looked at me, and motioned me to come here. "Stop the photo shoot, pierre. I'll be back in 5 minutes." I told him. I walked up to the police and Maddie walked away to give us some privacy.

"Are you Amy Rose?" asked police officer, Marlowe

"Yes. Is there something wrong?" i asked

"Are you Shadow the Hedgehog's wife?" questioned Marlowe

"I'm his girlfriend. What's wrong with him?" i asked Marlowe

The other police officer, Edwin, stated, "You need to go back to your country"

"Why?" i asked

"Because your boyfriend...is in jail" said Edwin

"WHAT? BUT WHY?" I knew there was something up!

"We seen on the news that Shadow has been arrested for murder and it also says that you are his girlfriend. We wanted to inform that to you because we know how much you love your boyfriend. It'll be best to put your job on hold and go back to your country to see your boyfriend." said Marlowe. I walked over to a table that had my belongings in it and grabbed my stuff and headed for the door

"Amy, where are you going?" wondered Maddie

"Back to the usa, my boyfriend is in jail. I'm going back to our house, packing my bags, and im leaving. Tell the boss im sorry and that i'll make it up to him." I walked out to where Espio was and told him what happened

"Um, Amy. I think that I should go with you." said Espio. "I can explain to you everything that has happened. I wanted to tell you sooner, but since I moved to Paris, I lost contact of you."

"Yeah you can come, because my mind is all sorts of mixed up." I said. We got into the Bentley and drove off


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21:**_

The next day, me and Espio arrived at the jail cell that Shadow was kept at. A officer looked up and noticed my face. I noticed on his desk that his name is Meyers the Hedgehog. "I can't believe it! A-Amy Rose! Don't tell my wife this, but you're my all time favorite model! I masturbate to your pictures all the time!" said Meyers.

"Uhhh, thanks?" I said. Umm, that wasn't creepy at all. "Anyway, where is my Shadow?"

"Uhh, yes, i'll show you where he is." Meyers lead us down a long dimlighted hallway filled with criminals in their cell. Every cell we passed, there were thugs saying sexual remarks at me, saying how they wanted to have sex with me or how huge my breasts is. We finally reached Shadow's cell; he was in a dark corner holding a knife in his hands, cutting up his pillow. "Shadow, you got some visitors." Shadow looked up with his red eyes filled with hatred.

"S-Shadow?" I said. He looked at me and didn't say a word to me. "Shadow it's me, your girlfriend. Answer me."

"I'll leave you three alone. If there's any trouble, just call me." said Meyers and lefted.

"Shadow, can you please just answer me. Please baby." Shadow got up and slowly walked towards me and Espio.

"I can't tell you what I did, Amy. You'll never forgive me." stated Shadow

"If you won't tell her, then I will." said Espio. Shadow looked at Espio and didn't say anything. "Amy deserves to know. She is your girlfriend."

Shadow sighed, "Your right, Espio." Shadow looked at me. "I'll tell you everything that's been happening ever since we first met up with each other. Amy, I didn't tell you everything of why I faked my own death. Another reason why I did it was to get back at Sonic. I wanted to get revenge on him after what he did to us. After all these years, I thought of a way to get back at him. I wanted him dead; I wanted his friends to suffer what I suffered. However, I didn't want to kill him because I knew I was going to get caught. So I hired Harold to do my dirty work. Me and Harold has been talking to kill him and his friends. But, Harold got scared by the idea, so I had to kill them all by myself. However, he snitched me as I was trying to kill Knuckles. The police got a hold on me and sent me here."

"And, Amy, to add onto his story, I knew his whole plan. I didn't tell you because I was scared Shadow was going to kill me. He told me not to tell anyone, including you." Espio looked at me and noticed that I was hurt.

"Y-You was going them just because of what they did?" I asked

"Yes! It was wrong of them to expose us like that!" yelled Shadow

"True, but that was 2 1/2 years ago. They probably mature by then. Even though they did that to us, they didn't deserve to die."

Shadow squinted his eyes, "Who side are you on?"

"Im on yours, obviously!" I yelled. Shadow smirked and walked back to his corner.

"Whatever. I don't even want to look at you, now. I thought out of all people, you would love idea. But now I know your just like everyone else."

"No im not!" I yelled

"Come on, Amy. Shadow wants to be alone." I shook my head and me and Espio walked away.

* * *

><p>3 months later, I haven't heard from Shadow since November when I came back from Paris. I was scared to call him because I thought he would be still mad at me. Well today, I receive a call while I was doing a fashion show in tokyo. After the fashion show, I looked at my white iPhone and seen i got a missed call from the jail. For a moment, I thought it was Shadow until I heard the voicemail. It was from officer Meyer:<p>

"Amy, if you are listening to this, please immediately call me back. Shadow was gone missing. We don't how long he's gone missing, but we need your help in finding him. We put out search warrants for him just in case someone sees him. Please return my call." I quickly called back officer Meyer and he answered after 4 rings. "Thank God you return my call. Did you hear my message?"

"Yes, officer and im very upset at this. What should I do?"

"Are you available to come to the jail?"

"Not really. I'm in tokyo right now, I just finished my fashion show."

"When are you coming back to the usa?"

"I'll say about sometime next week"

"Ok, and what I need you to do is to call some friends that might know Shadow to keep a lookout"

"OK, officer." I hung up and quickly dialed Blaze's phone. I haven't talked to her in a long time because I been too busy

"Amy! Long time no see!" said Blaze

"Blaze, I need you and Silver's help" I stated

"What's up?"

"Shadow's been missing" I said

"Wait...Shadow's missing? Isn't he dead?" she said sounded confused. I forgot, I didn't tell her that Shadow faked his death. I told her the whole story about how he faked his death and that he was planning to kill Sonic and his friends and that he escaped from jail. "Wow...I didn't know Shadow changed that much. Me and Silver will look for him, and i'll call Tails and Cosmo for you because I know how busy you are." I hung up the phone and looked at myself in the mirror. Why is Shadow acting like this? He used to be such a sweetheart. Now...he's turning into Sonic. As much as I don't want to, I have to look for Sonic and warn him about Shadow.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22:**_

I knocked on the door of 1905 Kingston Road. This where Sonic is suppose to be living at according to Esipo. Sonic lives in a nice neighborhood; I never excepted an asshole like Sonic can afford a nice neghborhood like this. His neghborhood has nothing but london townhouses. His townhouse is blue and has vines on it. Very nice. I heard footsteps coming from the inside and the door opened. Sonic answered the door and widen his eyes. "Amy? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me." I said. He stared at me for 3 seconds and looked at my body up and down.

"I seen you on magazines and billboards. You're amazing!" said Sonic.

"Thank you, but there's something I have to talk to you about."

"Sure, come on in." Sonic lead me into the living room. The inside of his house is just as beautiful as the outside. He had london furniture like the ones you see in magazines. It was absolutly beautiful.

"Sonic...I really love your house." I stated.

"Thank you. I worked hard on getting this house." Sonic and I sat down on his victorian sofa and he turned facing me. "So what's up?"

"Sonic, I came here to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"Shadow. Didn't you hear what happened? He escaped from jail."

"Shadow? I thought he was dead. And what he went to jail for?"

"He was trying to murder you and your friends after what happened back in high school." Sonic got up and looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're meaning to tell me that Shadow is out to kill me?"

"Yeah." Sonic looked at his window and then back at me.

"Look, Amy. I'm sorry for everything that I did, I didn't mean to do all those things. I was just jealous that Shadow took you away from me. I didn't meant for all of this to happen. Can you ever forgive my immaturity?"

"You know what, Sonic. Part of me still hates you for what you did, but we're all adults now. We're getting too old to be hating each other for what happened back in high school. I won't say that I trust you, now, but I forgive you. It's gonna take a long time to gain back my trust again."

"Amy, i'll do anything to gain back your trust. But, what should I do? Shadow is a very smart hedgehog, it won't take him long to find me."

"I'm taking you and the remaining friends that are still alive to the police to put you guys under protection, while me, Blaze, Silver, Tails, and Cosmo will keep a look out on him." Sonic ran up to me and hugged me so tight I thought I was going to pass out.

"Thank you, Amy. Thank you so much for saving my life. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Yes, but i'll save it for later. Now, I need to know where your friends live at. Do they still live in virginia with us?"

"Yeah, but Wave and Jet are on a vacation in St. Lucia. They won't be back until 5 days, but i'll call them to let them know."

"Good, now I need you to pack your stuff. We're going to the police station."

* * *

><p>We arrived at the police station an hour later. We walked into the station and explained to the police that Shadow was out to kill Sonic and his friends and they needed to be under protection. They took Sonic to a safe place, while I find the rest of Sonic's friends. I'm suppose to be meeting up with Cosmo and Tails, while Blaze and Silver look for Shadow. I know Blaze and Silver are strong enough to take down Shadow. I jumped out of my mercedes and ran over to Tails, who came out of a dark green 2012 nissan skyline. "Tails! I'm so glad to see you! And I love your car!"<p>

"Thanks, but that's not my car. That's Cosmo's new car. My car is messed up, so I have to find my toolbox and fix it. So, who should we look for first?"

"Knuckles. I found out that Shadow tried to attack Knuckles first, so I think we should get him first. Follow me, Sonic told me where Knuckles live at." Tails nodded his head and ran back over to the skyline with Cosmo in the driver seat. I drove off in a quickie, while Cosmo and Tails followed. I drove down the highway almost in 80mph, trying to hurry up to Knuckles' house. An hour and a half later, we arrived at 859 Little Brown avenue. I'm really impressed with Knuckles' neighborhood, too. His neighborhood had nothing but big craftsman houses. I'm very happy that everyone is very successful after high school. We drove up to their house and seen a red 2011 camaro z28 with white stripes and a black 2011 audi r8. I can tell the red car was Knuckles and the black car was Rouge's car. We ran up to the door and banged on the door.

"I hope we're not too late." said Cosmo. We heard footsteps coming from the inside and Rouge opened the door. Rouge has changed alot. Her hair grew past her shoulders, she was wearing a black and purple nurse scurb, and her stomach was huge as ever. She must be pregnant.

"A-Amy? Cosmo? Tails? I thought I would never see you guys ever again. And Amy...I love your photoshots. Their amazing."

"Thank you, Rouge. I'm sorry to ask this, but are really huge. Are you pregnant?" I just had to know if she is because that would be so adorable

"Yeah, I'm 6 months pregnant. I'm having a baby girl."

"Awwwww!" Cosmo, Tails, and I all said together

"Well, was you busy, Rouge?" asked Cosmo

"No, I just got home from work. I'm a neonatal nurse. Just seeing those new born babies make me wish I was giving birth now." Rouge giggled. "Was there anything you guys needed?"

"Is Knuckles home?" I asked

"No, but I don't know where we went. His car is here, but I haven't seen him, yet. The last time I seen him was that he was in his car smoking a joint. And when I went outside to see him, he wasn't there. I don't know where we went; he's been missing for 3 weeks, now. I called the police and they told me that their still looking for him. I hope he didn't forget that he has a loving wife and upcoming baby on the way." Rouge begins to cry. As me and Cosmo hugs her, Tails went over to Knuckles' car and examined it.

"Holy shit! You guys! You got to come here, quick!" Rouge, Cosmo, and I ran to where Tails was. "Look in the back seat." We looked in the back seat and screamed in horror...


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23:**_

We seen Knuckles' body laying in dried up blood with his stomach cut open, with guts and organs all on the car seat and floor. "WHO DID THIS TO MY KNUCKY? WE WAS GOING TO HAVE 2 MORE KIDS SO WE CAN EXPAND OUR FAMILY TOGETHER! HOW IS MY LITTLE GIRL SUPPOSE TO KNOW WHO HER FATHER IS!" Rouge sat on the concrete and began to cry her eyes out like a new born baby.

"...Uhhh, Rouge. We might know who did this," I said

"Who? Who's the sick son of a bitch that killed my husband?"

"Shadow," said Tails

"Shadow? I thought he was dead and why? Why would he do this to me and my baby girl?"

"Because of what happened in high school," stated Cosmo. "Remember when Sonic videotaped Amy and Shadow having sex? Well that's why he did it. He faked his own death to come up with a plan to get revenge on Sonic and anyone else that was involved in it."

Rouge looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "Amy, I'm soo sorry for what Sonic and me and our friends did to you and Shadow. It was stupid and immature of us and I wish I can go back in time and stopped all of this mess. Can you ever forgive me, Amy?"

"Like I said to Sonic, I won't say that I trust you now, but I forgive you. What made me so mad that you betrayed me. We were like sisters. It really broke my heart you would stab me in the back like that. It's gonna take awhile for me for trust you again."

"Do you think we can be friends again?"

"Of course, Rouge. Like old times." I helped Rouge off up the ground and hugged her. I never hugged a pregnant woman before. "I'm going to call the police and Rouge, we're going to take you to a safe place so Shadow won't hurt you and the baby." I took out my iPhone and dialed the police. Minutes later, the police came and took Knuckles' lifeless body into the ambulance. Now that Shadow killed his first target, we have to make sure he doesn't get Sonic, Rouge, Wave, and Jet. Later that night, I was sitting in the police station with Sonic and Rouge. Cosmo and Tails had to leave because they had work in the morning. I had to be at a photoshot in the afternoon, but I wanted to make sure my friends are safe. Sonic took out his htc inspire phone and dialed somebody's number. As he continued to talk on the phone, I noticed that it was Wave and Jet he was talking to.

"Yeah, so when you guys land in Virginia, be careful getting off the airport because he can be anywhere. And Shadow is a smart guy, if he wants information about where all of us are, he'll get it." Sonic hung up the phone, and looked over at us. "Now they know to be careful." I looked over at Rouge, who was still upset that her husband has been killed. "How long have you two been married?" asked Sonic

"For a year and a half. We planned on getting our finanial situation ready to have a baby. Knuckles had a damn good paying job being in the executive branch. I was so proud that he stopped being immature and own up to his duties. And now that he's dead, I don't know what to do. I mean even though i'm still finanially set for life, what will I do? What is my child going to do without her father? I love him!" Rouge began to break down and cry again. "Why would Shadow do this? I hope we can find him soon!"

"Don't worry," I said, "We will find him."

* * *

><p>Days later, more news came over my way while I was at work. I was in the middle of shooting a comerical for Cover Girl for their makeups. I heard my phone ring in my pink Louis Vuitton handbag. I kept ignoring it because I was in the middle of my job. However, the photographer got mad and she wanted me to answer my phone immediately. I raced over to my phone and seen that Sonic has called me. I returned his call to see what's wrong. "Sonic, i'm in the middle of a comerical shoot. What do you want?"<p>

"I'm sorry, but I got more bad news for you!"

"What is it?" I asked

"Wave and Jet has been killed!"

"WHAT? But how? You told them to be careful!"

"I know I know, but you need to come down to the station asap!"

"But I can't! I'm in the middle of something!"

"Sigh, fine, but hurry up!" I hung up my phone and put a fake smile on my face.

"Is everything alright, Miss Amy?" asked the photographer, "Because we can shoot this another time."

"No no, everything's fine. I wanna finish this, now."

"Ok, and after this, we got photoshoot for magazine." I walked infront of the camera, and began my lines.

"Transparent make-up. Fresh. Natural. Real. Today's kind of sexy. The look you get with Cover Girl Super Sheer. Transparent makeup that adds just enough color, just enough coverage. And super sheer makes you feel clean. And today, clean is sexy. No other make-up can beat our fresh natural make-up. Transparent make-up. New, from easy, breezey, beautiful, Cover Girl!"


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24:**_

I drove down to the police station after I was done with my work. I ran over to where Sonic was; next to Sonic, there were two leather black bags. Sonic looked over at me and shook his head, "This is out of control. Shadow needs to control himself before something really really terrible happen. What if he kills all of us? Will he be done killing or continue for the fun of it?"

"You and Rouge are not going to die, and i'll make sure of it. And how did they die anyway?"

"When they lefted the airport, Jet and Wave got into their car and were driving back home. What they didn't know was that Shadow was hiding in the back seat of their car. He jumped up and slit Jet's throat and the car drove off into a cliff."

"What I don't understand is how does Shadow know all these things? Like is he some type of psychic?"

"I don't know, but we need to get to the bottom of this." Just then, my phone started to ring, and I noticed it was Blaze.

"Any news, Blaze?"

"We found where Shadow's hideout is!"

"Really? Where is it because I can type in the address in my navigation system in my car." I jot down the address and grabbed my car keys. "Thanks, i'm on my way." As I ran towards my car, Sonic grabbed my hand.

"I want to come, Amy."

"No, you stay here and keep Rouge company."

"Please, Amy. I want to help."

I sighed, "Fine, but try not to get killed." Sonic nodded his head and got in my mercedes. I typed into the address into my navigation system and I found out Shadow's hideout is out of state. "What the hell? How the hell did Shadow get all the way to New York?"

"He's in New York? How?"

"I don't know, but we're taking a field trip to New York." Hours later, we arrived in New York to meet up in Blaze and Silver. We got to a quiet cabin in the woods, where we seen a silver cadillac parked infront of the cabin. That must be Silver's car. I pulled up next to the cadillac and seen Silver and Blaze in the car. We got out and Silver and Sonic gave each other a hand shake.

"Long time no see buddy," said Silver

"Yeah..same here." Me and Blaze walked up to the door and prepare ourselves to fight.

"You ready, Cover Girl?"

"Yeah." Sonic and Silver got infront of us.

"He might be dangerous," said Sonic, "Let us get infront of you girls." Sonic looked at Silver, "On the count of three, we gonna break down the door." Silver nodded his head. "1...2...3!" Sonic and Silver both busted down the door and seen that no one was inside. "Hello? Is anybody in here?" Suddenly, we heard someone in another room. We followed the sound and walked into the room. In the room, we seen Espio tied up in a chair. We ran over to Espio and untied him.

"Espio, are you ok?" I asked

"No im not ok! I thought me and Shadow were good friends! What the hell!"

"What happened?" asked Blaze

"He kidnapped me after me and Amy visit him in the jail cell. He wanted to get information out of me so he can kill Sonic and his friends! I have to come clean, I told Shadow where Knuckles lived, I told him about Wave and Jet. I didn't want to, but if I didn't he would kill me! I'm sorry guys, I failed you as a friend!" Espio began to break down and cry. I walked up to Espio and gave him a hug

"It's not your fault, Espio. Everything will be ok, we're going to help you. Come on, guys. Let's go before Shadow comes. Blaze turned around and widen her eyes.

"Uhhh, Amy. It's too late for that." The whole gang turned around and seen Shadow standing in the doorway, looking like a zombie. His black and red fur were as pale as a ghost, and his eyes were redder than the devil's skin. I've never seen this side of Shadow before.

"Shadow!" I called out. "Why are you doing this?" Shadow walked up to me and looked at me with hatred.

"I'll tell you why, you little slut," said Shadow. I can't believe my Shaddie called me a slut. "I wanted them all dead! I'll never forgive them after what they did back in high school, but it looks like you did." Shadow took a look at Sonic. "You dirty bastard. You disgust me, you really do."

"Shadow, please don't do this." I said

"Shut up, Amy! Out of all people, I thought you was the only one I can trust, but now I can't. I hate you, Amy Rose." Shadow runs over to Sonic and grabs him by the neck. "This ends now!" Blaze, Silver, and Espio grabbed Shadow to pull him back.

"Stop it, Shadow! What will this prove?" said Silver

"It'll prove to me that I'm the better person than Sonic! Never mess with the geek at high school, Sonic!"

"Shadow, your a grown ass man! Grow up!" yelled Blaze. Shadow punched Blaze and Silver and continued choking Sonic. While Blaze, Silver, and Esipo was holding back Shadow, I took out my phone and called the police. Espio was able to separate Sonic and Shadow from each other. Shadow punched Espio to the wall and Espio fell to the ground, motionless. Shadow punched Sonic and threw him across the room and through the walls.

"Shadow, please! I'm sorry for everything that has happened! Please have mercy!" cried Sonic

"Mercy is for the weak!" I looked over at Sonic and noticed that one punch will end his life. I seen a rifle in the corner of the room and grabbed it. I didn't know how to aim, but it would be a great learning experience. I aim the gun at Shadow and shoot. The bullet went through his stomach and blood poured out his stomach. Shadow grabbed his stomach and turned around. "A-Amy? How could you?"

"I had to, shadow. You was killing my friends and I had to put an end to this."

"But, I-I love you, Amy." Shadow walked over to me, and gave me a hug.

"No, Amy! Don't fall for it!" yelled Sonic. I couldn't help it, I love Shadow. I dropped the gun and hugged Shadow.

"I didn't mean to do this, Amy. You know it."

'I know, Shadow." Shadow and I began to kiss each other, until I felt a sharp pain in my back. Shadow stabbed me. I dropped to the floor and looked up at Shadow.

"Why Shadow?"

"Because you're an idiot, Amy." As Shadow picked up the knife, he began to smirk. "I'll see you in hell like the rest of your loser friends." I closed my eyes, and then I heard a gun shot. I opened my eyes, and seen that Silver shot Shadow in the chest. Shadow fell to the ground and died.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25:**_

The police arrived minutes later and I was laying down in the ambulance almost ready to pass out. Then I saw Sonic sit next to me. "Hang in there, girl. We gonna take you to the hospital."

"Where's Blaze and Silver?"

"They talking to the police."

"What about Espio? Is he dead?"

"No, he's just knocked out. They rushed him to the emergency room."

"And what about Shadow?"

"They took his body away. We don't have to worry about him anymore because he's dead, forreal now." I didn't want it to end like this, but it was for the best.

"What about Rouge?"

"She's still at the police station safe and sound. She knows what happened and she says that she'll visit you in the hospital."

"Good. I'm glad she's ok." Sonic leaned down and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad your ok. I'll see you later, Amy." He got out of the ambulance and the doors closed. The truck drove off and was heading to the hospital. I closed my eyes and went to sleep. When I opened my eyes, I was in a hospital bed, and next to me was Maddie, Sierra, Joy, and Audrey. I smiled.

"Hey Miss Thickness! How you feeling?" asked Maddie

"Fine."

"We heard what happened, Amy." said Joy

"And we wanted to see if you was doing ok. We can't let our friend die just like that." stated Sierra.

"I'm not dying, i'm ok!" I giggled

"You must be really upset that your boyfriend died." said Audrey

"Yeah I am, but it is what it is." The girls got up and they all gave me a hug. "We love you, Amy."

"Awwww, I love you guys too." As we was sharing a friendly bond, Sonic, Blaze, Silver, Cosmo, Tails, and Rouge all came in the room.

"Surprise!" yelled Rouge

"We hope you feeling ok, Amy." smiled Cosmo.

"I'm doing fine you guys, really." The gang all got together and hugged me, "Awwww guys, you really are the greatest friends, ever."

"We know!" joked Blaze

"Wait, where's Espio?"

"He's sleep. The doctors told us not to bother him at this time." said Tails

"As long as he's doing ok, then ok." The gang al went back to hugging me. Despite everything that has happened, I'm a very lucky hedgehog right about now.

* * *

><p>It's been a year since Shadow's been dead. I visit his grave every now and then and tell him how life is going so far. Maddie started her own clothing line called M Nicole, I still work with Joy, Sierra and Audrey, Espio moved back to Virginia and started his own resturant, Rouge had her baby 3 months after the incident, now she has a 9 month year baby girl name Jada the Bat. Rouge visits Knuckles' grave and tells him that her and the baby are doing fine. Blaze and Silver are expecting a baby because Blaze is 4 weeks pregnant, Tails and Cosmo are still trying to have a baby. Sonic wants to go on a date with me, but I don't know. I'm still thinking about it. As for me, I'm a widely known top model for Cover Girl and i'm suppose to be having my own tv show soon. Despite everything that has happened, I still miss Shadow. I just wished he never turned evil. I set down pink roses next to Shadow's grave and walked off to my car.<p>

_**The End**_


End file.
